Answer the Call of Nature
by Motley World Studios
Summary: Viridi punishes Pit and relieves herself at the same time. Her commander Phosphora joins in on the fun as well.


_**The following is nonprofit fan-based fiction. Kid Icarus, Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, and Kid Icarus: Uprising are all owned by Nintendo Co., Ltd. Please support the official releases.**_ ** _WARNING: this fiction in its entirety contains material that is not suitable for work. If you are under the legal age of adulthood or if your location forbids the viewing of explicit media, then this is the part where you should be leaving. If none of that applies to you and you are all set to read, then I hope you enjoy this._**

* * *

Pit-Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard-was _not_ in the better of moods. Having proverbially fallen from grace with his patron deity Palutena, he was presented little other favorable choice but to turn to any other deity available (excluding Hades for very obvious reasons). Unfortunately for him, the only available divine entity who was capable and willing to help him was Viridi, the Goddess of Nature with whom Pit shared an intense animosity with. While Pit did not believe that she was anywhere near Hades's level of nastiness, he knew that she was frequently referred to as "little miss cactus" for justifiable reasons. And at the present moment, Pit was carrying out chores and orders that the Goddess of Nature had unceremoniously dumped on him.

"Man, this _sucks_ ," the angel muttered underneath his breath. "Viridi's been keeping me out of the battles and the Training Grounds for a while, and then she's been sticking me with other less important stuff like garden work. I mean, come on; Phosphora's allowed to go to the Training Grounds whenever she wants to, and most of the time she's just slacking off! Argh, I'd do anything to get back into the fight soon. Lady Palutena could really use my help out there..."

Bemoaning his woes but sighing in resignation, Pit went back to carrying out the latest task Viridi had for him; spread out the fairly muddy "fertilizer" into Viridi's personal garden, yet another place in Viridi's Temple that was off limits to Pit unless Viridi gave him the green light to enter it. Pit had asked Viridi before about where she got the "fertilizer" from, but the Goddess of Nature always refused to outright tell him; she would also always say that the "fertilizer" was her own personal, secret recipe that she couldn't let Pit in on until she deemed that he was ready for the revelation. Any further questions he asked her concerning the subject was met with semi-serious threats on his life. Pit was wearing the gardening gloves that Viridi gave him to pick up pieces of the "fertilizer" and spread it out in the designated spots of the garden. The texture of the "fertilizer" made it much closer to manure, and Pit suspected that _that_ was what the "fertilizer" actually was; if that was the case then for whatever reason it was that Viridi had for calling the manure "fertilizer", it was a reason that eluded Pit.

"It sure doesn't feel like fertilizer," Pit remarked as the earth-based sludge dripped from his gloves.

"Fertilizer's not supposed to feel like anything in particular, you nincompoop," Viridi called out from behind Pit. The angel turned around and saw the Goddess of Nature standing next to her loyal servant Phosphora. Both of the divine females stared at him with ever-so-slightly mischievous expressions.

"Oh, hello Mistress Viridi," Pit casually greeted Viridi ignoring the goddess's insult.

"It's nice to see you actually working hard at something other than combat for a change," Viridi said to Pit as her smirk widened.

"Well, if I'm going to be staying with you then I may as well make myself useful around here," Pit told her. "I'm probably better off that way too."

"Ah yes, the classic 'servant-master/mistress dynamic'," Viridi remarked. "Either you obey your masters and you may be rewarded for doing so, or you disobey them and you may face whatever punishment they deem fit for you. Of course, that's taking into account whether or not your masters are nice." In a swift motion the Goddess of Nature had her hand clamping the Skyworld angel's jaw with vicious force. Phosphora did not flinch at her mistress's sudden action; her smirk only remained as Viridi's face contorted into that of an evil child's look. Pit on the other hand was very much confused and frightened.

"What did I say about making assumptions about me while you're here?" Viridi asked Pit in the most honey-laced tone she could muster. She loosened her vice grip just enough so that Pit could speak clearly.

"You...You told me to 'never make assumptions about anyone you don't personally know, least of all a goddess'?" Pit answered. The smile on Viridi's face only grew further.

"Precisely," Viridi said, "and especially if that Goddess happens to be _me_. Heed these words Pit because I'm _not_ repeating myself." Viridi tightened her hold on Pit's lower face and the angel almost yelped out in pain. Viridi's expression grew cold and her fingernails began sinking into Pit's skin.

"Don't think that your little stay with us will be over soon," Viridi started saying. "Unless you do a good job of following my every command to the letter you will not enjoy your time here. And last but certainly not least, I am not Palutena, so I do _not_ want hear _anything_ along the lines of 'but Lady Palutena did this, Lady Palutena said that' come out of your mouth because I don't give a _damn_ about what _she_ does and what _she_ says. You are here with _me_. If you act like the good little angel that Palutena says you are then we will have no trouble, and maybe if I let you go I might even reconsider attacking the... _humans_. However..." At that point Pit's face had his blood trickling down from Viridi's fingernails digging in to it so deep.

"If you so much as step out of line I will punish you in any way that I see fit. Depending on how severe it is, you will either walk away with a scolding, a minor bruise, or you will be crying like a little bitch. For example..." Viridi slightly pressed her fingers into Pit's face and drew more blood from him, causing the former Skyworld captain to nearly shriek from the experience. Even Phosphora winced to a small degree at the sight.

"If I ever catch you running your mouth off like you did about the work I was giving you then I may double the workload that I'm giving you or I will give you what you want," Viridi told Pit all the while glaring into his eyes. "And trust me; you won't like either one. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

"Y-yes, Mistress Viridi," Pit squeaked out to the Goddess of Nature as clear as he could without accidentally spitting in her face. He desperately wanted to avert his eyes from Viridi's as if her golden eyes were burning holes into his own. Unfortunately for him, the matter that the Goddess of Nature placed a great deal of importance on eye contact meant the worst for him if he broke it.

"Don't think that I'm going to let you off the hook for your smartass attitude either," Viridi added. "You've been acting like that ever since you've been here around me and Phosphora, and now it's gotten far too much for my liking. I do think that's it high time that we taught you some respect."

"Ooh, what do you have in mind Mistress?" Phosphora asked Viridi with slight sadistic glee. Viridi's devilish face had returned and she had let go of Pit's face for the moment. The childlike goddess walked over to her commander and whispered into the woman's ear while occasionally stealing glances at the sulking angel. At first Phosphora raised an eyebrow at Viridi's punishment scheme, but after Viridi explained it further the Lightning Flash's own smirk broke out onto her face.

"He'll freak out for sure," Viridi whispered to Phosphora.

"It's so dastardly...I _love_ it," Phosphora whispered back.

"Watch this," Viridi said to her commander before she turned upon Pit. The angel was cupping his sore face when the Goddess of Nature removed his hands. In a display that surprised Pit Viridi ran her fingers along the cuts she made and within seconds a minty, tingling feeling filled the spots where Pit was bruised. As quick as the sensation came it left, and the pain in Pit's face was gone. The angel was about to question the motive behind the action until Viridi beat him to the punch.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Viridi stated with a grin. "I'm still going to punish you; I just don't want you getting infected is all."

"You are SO going to get it now Pitty-Pat," Phosphora teased.

"For now you're going to stop what you're doing in my garden," Viridi "instructed" Pit. "You'll come back to it later after we're finished with you. Hey Phosphora, you got a blindfold or something to cover Pit's eyes? We don't want him to see what he have in store for him until we're ready."

"Can't say that I do Mistress," Phosphora replied. "Oh, why don't we just use Pitty-Pat's raiment?"

"I guess that that'll work too," Viridi said. The goddess walked to Pit's back and undid his raiment; with the fabric loose she fastened it around Pit's eyes and tied it into a knot in the back. Walking in front of the angel Viridi then grabbed a vine and began binding Pit's hands together.

"You can't see anything out of that can you?" Viridi asked.

"N-No Mistress Viridi." Pit meekly replied.

"Was that a stutter I heard?" Viridi asked in a teasing voice. "Are you lying to me Pit? Because if you are I'm gonna have to punch you _really_ hard."

"No, I'm not lying Mistress Viridi!" Pit told her desperate that Viridi would believe him. "I swear on Lady Palutena's holy name that I'm not lying!"

"Ooh, are you swearing on a goddess's name?" Viridi asked grabbing Pit by his chin again after she finished with the blindfold. "You know what happens when you swear on a goddess's name and you're being dishonest..."

"Please, I'm not being dishonest!" Pit pleaded. He really couldn't see anything past his raiment and hoped that Viridi would see that.

"Hmmm..." Viridi didn't believe that Pit was one to be dishonest but she had wanted to play with him for a little while longer. "I guess that you're telling the truth...Good, I don't want you seeing what we have in store you..." The small goddess took out a wooden collar with a vine attached to it, and as careful as she could she clasped the collar around Pit's neck.

"Wh-What did you do?" the slightly startled angel asked.

"Relax," Viridi said. "All I did was put a little leash on you, and I don't want to hear any complaints about it either. Got it?" Pit didn't dare object but he didn't like the situation one bit. Taking his silence as a "yes mistress" Viridi tugged on the leash and began leading Pit to another section of her temple. Phosphora snickered at Pit's predicament and commented that the look suited the angel, much to his annoyance. The trio soon entered a small gardening shed where the punishment was to take place.

"Here we are!" Viridi exclaimed. "This is where we'll teach you a little thing or two about hard work. We have some fertilizer mix in here that needs mixing, and since you've kept asking me about it I'll have you do the honors of making these next few batches."

"Don't I need to remove the blindfold for that?" Pit asked.

"Not really," Viridi told Pit. "I don't want you to see what the fertilizer's secret ingredients are just yet."

"And since this is punishment you'll have to mix the ingredients up barehanded," Phosphora added with a smirk that Pit couldn't see. "Get ready to get down and dirty Pitty-Pat!" The Lightning Flash pulled out a wooden tub full of soil and placed it in front of Pit. Viridi took her staff and tapped the back of Pit's kneecaps letting the angel know that he was to kneel, which he did. Pit was then kneeling in front of the tub as Viridi undid the vines binding his hands together. Once Pit's hands were free he felt around the floor to get an idea of where he was, and his hands found the soil he would soon mix with other ingredients.

"Is this the fertilizer?" Pit asked.

"Not yet it is," Viridi said. "It's just a part of the finished product. There's other things that we're going to add into it."

"What other stuff?" Pit asked.

"The secret ingredients," Viridi said to Pit. "Remember, you are not to take off your blindfold under any circumstances; my Guard will remove it from you when I give the command." Just then Pit heard the familiar footsteps of the Forces of Nature Guard entering the shed and stopping right next to him. Unable to see he couldn't tell if they still had their arm cannons or not.

"So...Do I start now?" Pit asked feeling impatient.

"Almost," Viridi answered. The goddess and her commander shared a nod of heads and the two females began putting their plan in motion. Viridi reached down and hiked her dress up past her hips while bunching it up, and Phosphora simply grabbed her shorts and pulled them off of her then tossing it off to the side. Both girls turned out to have been wearing no panties underneath their clothes, and with a single hand the two of them spread their vaginal entrances open and positioned themselves aiming at the tub.

"Ready or not, here it comes!" Viridi announced. Within seconds, two streams of clear urine sprang to life and poured into the tub. The sound of water hitting dirt from two directions caught Pit's ears and he wondered what it was that Viridi and Phosphora was pouring into the soil.

"Is that water I hear?" Pit asked.

"Something like that," Viridi answered. "Now hurry up and start mixing!" At Viridi's command Pit dug his hands into the soil and started mixing it with the urine, creating a muddy solution. Viridi and Phosphora directed their streams all over the tub and occasionally onto Pit's hands, spreading their bodily fluids everywhere. They both kept themselves from moaning in pleasure as to not give Pit any clues about what was really happening.

"Keep at it Pit!" Viridi ordered. "Don't stop until there's no bumps, clumps, lumps, or stumps."

"Got it," Pit responded as he kneaded the pre-fertilizer to smooth it out. Pit thought that if he was still being punished then Viridi and Phosphora weren't doing a very good job at the moment. Suddenly he felt a splash of something hit his face with some of it going in his mouth and he could hear the girls laughing at him. The surprised angel spat it out and stopped his work to get the blindfold off of him until Viridi's voice stopped him.

"Ah-ah-ah," Viridi said. "Take off the blindfold and I'll give you even more fertilizer to make."

"What was that though?" Pit asked.

"It was just a little liquid," Viridi told him. "It's not going to kill you or anything like that. Just a teeny reminder though: I can read minds you know, and if you think that I'm not punishing you then just wait until I take the blindfold off of you." The angel groaned at this but he resumed his job with a huff of annoyance. At that moment Viridi's urine stream began to taper off until it came to a complete halt; Phosphora similarly ended her stream with a slight sputter before it stopped, though hers lasted longer than Viridi's due to having a larger bladder and having not used as much force as her mistress did.

"You must've been saving all of that up for this haven't you Phosphora?" Viridi asked her commander.

"Not really," the Lightning Flash replied, "but who cares? I'm all emptied out here anyways."

"You sure?" Viridi asked with a mischievous tone.

"Well, not completely," Phosphora answered. Indeed the two had yet another surprise for the Skyworlder up their sleeves, or more specifically up their large intestines.

"Sit tight while we go get the last of the mix," Viridi said to Pit as she walked to go and grab a large sack of mix to play with Pit. Phosphora went along with the charade and the two quietly set the sacks down as much as they possibly could; then they walked over to the edges of the tub again and they took each of their ass-cheeks in a single hand as they squatted down.

"This mix is gonna be a little hard to get out of the sacks," Phosphora spoke barely containing her laughter. "We can only squeeze out so much of it at a time."

"What you need to do is knead and combine the mix that comes out with the rest of the soon-to-be fertilizer," Viridi explained to the angel, aware of the solid and thick earthly mass holed up in her rectum. "Once you're done with that your punishment is almost over. And remember; no leftover clumps either."

"Huh, I guess that sounds easy enough," Pit said.

"What was that?" Viridi asked Pit.

"Nothing!" Pit corrected himself in a hurry, trying to avoid more backlash for the day.

"That's what I thought," Viridi said with a smug smile. "Oof, get ready 'cause here it comes!" At the verbal command Viridi and Phosphora began bearing down on their insides to expel their loads through their tailpipes. In seconds both of the girls crowned their first turds, and a light sound of crackling and sliding reached Pit's ears telling him that whatever was coming out wasn't doing so easily.

 _'Come on,'_ Viridi pleaded while trying to remain as silent as possible. _'Come out already you stupid piece of-'_ The curse was cut short when the turd suddenly tore itself through her asshole and dropped out of it onto the soil with a wet thud. This took the goddess by surprise and she accidentally cut one loose from pushing so hard. The sound was that of a drawn out hiss akin to a dying snake

"What was that?" Pit asked as he reached for the load Viridi dropped. "A gas leak?"

"...Something like that," Viridi answered, relieved that Pit wasn't all that bright to discern different flatulence calls.

"It smells moist," Pit commented. "Almost like dirt mixed with grass."

"Smells good huh?" Viridi asked.

"Yes actually," Pit answered with a slight increase of pep in his voice.

"Well, since you like it so much, why don't get a good whiff of it?" Viridi teased Pit.

"With something that smells that good, yes please," Pit said. Viridi summoned all of her will power not to bust out laughing while Phosphora-who was still busy pushing her own sizeable load out of her-was effectively cracking up. The goddess would do this to him again but she wanted him to finish up his job.

"Not until you're done," Viridi told him. She was even closer to lose her shit when she heard Pit whine a little, resuming her daily dump. Phosphora's first log broke free and she quickly began pushing out its brethren not too far behind it. Neither of the two were watching Pit at work but they could tell that he was busy breaking down their waste and fusing it with the urine-soaked soil. Soon the two girls expelled their second logs and moved on to their third ones while passing gas in-between the sessions. After a minute of non-stop defecation and silence Viridi felt herself coming to a stop, having gave birth to six half-a-foot-long brown snakes total while two more remained, while Phosphora on the other hand had at least five more inside of her. Midway through her penultimate turd Viridi felt that it was time Pit was revealed to what he was really getting into.

"Alright, I think that that's long enough," the goddess announced as she felt her turd nearly leaving her. "Remove Pit's blindfold. Let him see what kind of punishment he's being dealt." Without hesitation the Forces of Nature Guard tugged at the knot keeping Pit's raiment tied over his eyes, undoing the knot and letting the garment fall from his face. Pit blinked his eyes a few times to readjust his vision before they went wide at the first thing he saw.

"Wha-What are you guys doing?" Pit asked in a voice no short of horrified shock.

"What does it look like we're doing Pit?" Viridi shot back in a semi-mocking tone. With a grunt she forced the hanging log out of her ass and exhaled in relief for the first time.

"We've had to go pretty bad," Phosphora said, "so we decided to just take care of our business here. I'm sure you wouldn't mind much."

"Wouldn't mind much!?" Pit asked surprised. "You guys decide to do this in the fertilizer!?"

"Well duh," Viridi quipped. "What do you think we've been _doing_ this entire time?"

"I don't know," Pit replied, "putting dirt and water in the soil?"

"You're half right," Viridi told the angel. "I told you that this was your punishment, and as punishment did you really think we would just dump some dirt and water in there for you to mix up?"

"...Yes?" Pit answered in complete honesty.

"Here's a hint for you Pit," Viridi said as she began pushing her last turd out of her. "The water and dirt we poured in here? That was literally our piss and shit. We've been having you mix regular old soil with our bodily wastes the _whole_ _time_. And the nice smell you smelled earlier? That was me who accidentally farted in your face." The revelation had been nothing less that utterly shocking to the angel, who then proceeded to have a minor freak-out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pit had never been more grossed out in his entire life, frantically trying to wipe off his hands of the filth. "You had me touch all of that!? Augh, why Viridi, _why_!?"

"Because you were asking for it," Viridi told the angel, "You needed to be taught a lesson in mouthing off and being _disrespectful_ to someone who can very clearly kill you without batting an eyelash or even trying." Before Pit could get mad at Viridi she stood to her feet and her cold stare returned, killing off any anger the angel was building up as she walked up to him. It didn't last long though, and Viridi's signature smile came to her lips.

"How about I let you in on a few secrets?" Viridi asked the angel, disarming him with her question immediately.

"What kind of secrets?" Pit asked Viridi completely out of fear-mode. And that was when she answered his question with another question.

"What if I told you that all of the earth comes out of me?" Viridi told Pit.

"I...beg your pardon?" Pit asked, completely not getting at what Viridi was trying to say.

"What if I told you that I piss out water, create wind when I break it, and shit out dirt and rocks?" Viridi repeated to Pit with more clarity.

"Oh..." Pit said. "That...would be sooooo awkward..."

"That's exactly how I made the Earth," the Goddess of Nature stated. "It's not a fairy tale of how the Earth magically winked into existence or how some meteorite somehow became inhabitable; it's a straightforward story of a Goddess who had to really relieve herself and just so happened to create the Earth at the same time."

"Wow..." Pit deadpanned. "That is not what I expected."

"I'm surprised that you actually believe me," Viridi stated. "Are you assuming things about me again?"

"...Yes." Pit answered being totally honesty again.

"You know what, whatever it was I'll just let it slide this time. I'm in no mood to lecture you again."

"Phew, thank goodness," Pit breathed out in relief. "Er, I mean, thank _you_ , Mistress Viridi."

"Oh please," Viridi said laughing, "stop sucking up to me."

"How do you think I became captain of Palutena's Army?" the angel stated. It was Viridi's turn to express shock.

"You're telling me that you've actually kissed ass to a goddess, and it's _Palutena_ of all people?" Viridi asked Pit. He gave her a lopsided smile in response.

"Not exactly proud of it," Pit said to Viridi, "but sometimes you have to really sell yourself pretty high to get people into putting more trust in you. You do something for them, they do something for you."

"So all that talk about loyally serving Palutena was-"

"Now hold on Viridi," Pit interrupted, "I was always very devoted to Palutena, but at times I had to practice how to talk with a silver tongue and put in some extra work, and I'm sure that Palutena might have caught on to some of those times, but it was always so that she could put me in higher positions so that I could serve her better. Well, maybe not always."

"I never pegged you to be that type of person Pit," Phosphora commented from in the middle of her finishing up her rounds. "I guess we better start watching out for you then, hmm?"

"I agree," Viridi added. "By the way, you still have some fertilizer to make, so chop-chop."

"The what? Oh, I almost forgot," Pit said. "If I'm paying for a crime I may as well do my time."

"That's right Pit," Viridi quipped. "I'm guessing Palutena taught you that?"

"And a whole lot of other things," Pit stated. He returned to the tub and found that it had almost dried. "Uh-oh, better finish this up fast..." A part of Pit was still reeling after the news but he had been touching all over it with his hands anyways without knowing it. So back to work Pit went and at the same time Viridi returned to her spot to drop off one more load for Pit to knead into the fertilizer.

"I've got one more wrapped-up pack of nutrients for you," Viridi declared.

"And I've got two more for you," Phosphora announced.

"Got it," Pit responded as his hands pulled apart a particularly hard clump of mass. With the knowledge that it was all just dirt put Pit at much more ease than he was a few moments ago, and he even watched as Viridi struggled to pinch off her last loaf. The brown tail slithered further south until it touched down and began coiling atop itself, and finally the last of it broke out from inside the Goddess of Nature. Viridi's long sigh of relief did not go unheard by Pit, though the fascination he garnered from the show would not go unnoticed either.

"This is a pretty big one," Pit remarked. "It's almost as long as a snake."

"You were watching that?" Viridi asked in surprise. She turned to look at the angel and caught a glimpse of the angel's exited manhood barely poking through the fabric. His face betrayed the apparent excitement he felt. "Never mind, just finish up." Pit took the dirt mound and mashed it together with some of the soil below it, smashing it until it was smoothed out. Viridi made to stand having emptied her intestinal tract completely and overlooked Pit's progress until he was done. Her commander had just finished getting the last two sludge bombs into the tub below before she stood up herself. Pit was very good at pottery so this task was not so difficult for him to complete after ten minutes had passed. Making sure that everything was the way she wanted it Viridi scooped up a sample of the finished fertilizer and inspected it.

"You did well for your first try," Viridi said to Pit, dropping the handful back into the tub.

"Thank you," Pit spoke with a mock bow. "I try my best."

"I suppose that concludes your discipline," Viridi noted. She took out a large empty sack and had Phosphora pour all of the tub's contents into the sack, tying it up and wrapping up the session.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" the goddess asked Pit.

"It was kind of gross at first when you took the blindfold off of me," Pit told Viridi and Phosphora, "but I guess it's not that bad anymore."

"Now you see what _we_ do every day," Viridi said to Pit. "After all, it's just water and dirt; if it was something you would've gotten sick off of then we'd have just changed it to something else. That means that if you happen to ingest any of it, it won't have any negative effects on you."

"We could even rehydrate you whenever we had to pass water," Phosphora added.

"How is that possible though?" Pit asked. "Not that I don't believe you, but how exactly does that work?"

"For one, I'm the Goddess of Nature," Viridi stated. "Unlike everything else, my body converts any waste inside into purely dirt or rocks and water. And that's partly because I always eat healthy, which means nothing but the essential produce. So that means that anything that comes out of me is totally fresh and recyclable."

"Since Mistress Viridi infused me with the same digestive system cells my body works the same as hers in that aspect," Phosphora explained.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense," Pit said. He looked at his dirt-caked hands and figured that a washing was an order. "Um, Mistress Viridi, is it okay if you would..."

"Am I hearing what I'm hearing?" Viridi asked. "Is Pit asking me to pee on him?"

"J-Just on my hands so that I can, um, wash them off..." Pit tried explaining. "And I'm only asking because it-"

" _Never_ ask to use a goddess's body or anything inside of it for _anything_ Pit," Viridi spoke reprimanding the angel. "But since we're here I guess I'll save you the trouble of dirtying my clean water up. Consider yourself honored to have a Goddess wash your hands with her urine." Viridi's skirt was hiked up past her groin once more and her fingers found themselves spreading her intimates apart. Pit's hands were held open and the goddess took aim; a clear stream sprung forth and hit its mark: Pit's face.

"Hey!" the angel yelled out amidst Viridi's laughter.

"Oops, my fingers must have slipped," Viridi told Pit. She "remedied" her mistake by directing the water flow towards Pit's hands, after which he proceeded to rub them free of the fertilizer. Viridi's piss was only a small amount and died off quickly. By that time Pit's hands were completely washed off of any offending particles.

"Thanks Viridi," Pit said.

"That's _Mistress_ Viridi to you," Viridi told Pit.

"Right, thank you Mistress Viridi," Pit corrected.

"Well, now that that's over, I guess you can get back to spreading the fertilizer around my garden now," Viridi stated, not forgetting that she pulled Pit out of his chore.

"Darn, I was kind of hoping you'd have forgotten about that," Pit bemoaned. "Oh well, an Angel of Skyworld's work is never done."

"And don't forget to take this new batch with you," Viridi said as Phosphora handed Pit the fresh sack of fertilizer and garden gloves. "You've got a long day's worth of work ahead of you."

* * *

 _ **This story has concluded. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
